Ashes
by Lia Star
Summary: Spike gets the chip out and decides Xander would make the perfect pet.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ok, I've just started going to the Challenge in a can site ) and I've wrote loads of little stories in like 10 minutes each and I thought I'd post them. Please review and if you'd like me to continue let me know!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, Joss owns all

rating - pg-15 to mild R (mention of character death, character torture)

Spoilers - BtVS s4(general storyline)

Challenge - Spike, Delight, Dagger

* * *

Spike grinned at the brown haired boy layed out before him, petrified. The tip of his index finger ran slowly down the boy's cheek and stopped when it reached his lips.

He leant over from his position on the bed and rifled through a drawer, before he found what he was looking for.

The blonde haired vampire looked in delight at the dagger held out before him and his cold blue eyes met the warm brown eyes of the struggling youth beneath him.

"Now now pet, we don't want to struggle, you don't know where this might end up" He placed the cool metal dagger onto the brunette's chest before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He watched it burn for a few moments before tapping off the loose ashes onto the teenager, who let out a whimper.

He placed the cigarette back into his mouth and picked up the dagger once more and gently pulled it along the whelp's shirt which split down the center. Once the shirt was ruined he grabbed it and threw it onto the floor.

He dragged the dagged along the center of the boy's chest leaving a small trail of blood behind it which he licked into his cool mouth before taking up the cigarette again.

He looked at the boy curiously, he wasn't doing anything more than letting out the occasional whimper, he hadn't screamed once, even when he had pulled the witch's head off in front of him, only a single solitary tear had slid down his face, a ruined face, that look had given one of pure bliss for Spike.

But the bliss from the boy's broken look had long since worn off and he wanted some screams, picking up the buning cigarette he dragged it along the boy's chest and the boy let out a shrill scream and tried to push Spike away, but Spike just grabbed the frenzied hands in one smooth action and pinned them above the whelp's head as he finished the 'S' shape he was drawing on the teenager's stomach.

"See now Kitten? I told you, gave you all a fair old warning, but did you ever believe me? No, I warned all of you that I would get the chip out sooner or later but no one ever listened to me. Especially not you, you just insulted me, never expecting any repurcussions because poor old 'Fangless' couldn't bite back, but guess what pet?" Spike gave a grin as he picked up the dagger and slammed it into Xander's chest.

"I've got my bite back"


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I enjoyed writing this fic as a ten minute thing before but I got another review for it (giving me a grand total of three, lol) and I decided to continue it, just to make it clear Xander didn't die, you can stab someone without killing them, so yeah, he's not dead, just in a hell of a lot of pain. But yes, the withc was Willow, and she is dead, as for Buffy and the rest of the gang, I haven't decided yet.

A lot of the story isn't really explained due to it being fairly short so far, but if I get continued interest I may do some longer chapters which actually explain some of the story a bit more...

Anyway if you would like me to continue this then please, please, please review it for me, I would be eternally grateful!

* * *

Xander regained conciousness slowly, images floating around his mind, the most prominant image being Spike. Groaning he clutched at his side where the dagger had been plunged into, or at least he would have if his ankles and wrists hadn't be bound by rope to each corner of the four poster bed.

Quickly glancing around the room Xnader realised that Spike must have either taken a break or got bored and gone looking for more entertainment, neither option looked particuarly good for him or whoever else Spike found whilst he was out where ever it was that he went out.

Hearing a door slam shut somewhere Xander quickly shut his eyes and let his head flop down to one side, he would have started snoring, but somehow he didn't think even someone as stupid as Spike would fall for that. He inwardly cringed as Spike entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You know pet, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean you're asleep"

Spiek wandered over to the bed and looked at the boy tied to it. He stretched out a long pale finger and ran it up the boy's chest, dancing around the area where the dagger had gone in before suddenly plunging his finger in, making Xander scream in agony.

"Aww that's a pity, really doesn't look like you're healing up all to good there Ducks" Spike remarked absently, not sounding like he cared in the slightest.

He pulled the finger out slowly before bringing it to his mouth a licking off the blood on it. He crawled up the bed until he was lightly sat on Xander, wouldn't do for the boy to faint from the pain again.

"You know you are incredibly boring some times, I don't know why I put up with you..." Spike let out a mock sigh as Xander turned his head and faced the wall, no longer meeting his cold gaze.

Slowly cool, slender fingers ran themselves up Xander's cheek and then back down to his chin, which he sharply pulled, moving Xander's whole head so that he was once again facing Spike.

"A word of advice, pet. Do not ignore me... Tends to piss me off a bit"

Xander may have been tired, in pain and hungry but even he wasn't stupid enough to purposley annoy Spike so he kept the vampire's gaze and tried not to let his mind wander, not that that would have been easy, a big whole in your stomach doesn't normally allow much time for your mind to wander elsewhere.

Now that Xander's attention was on him Spike seemed a lot happier and reached down to the side of the bed where he had dropped a bag that he had brought in the room with him earlier on. He gave a happy grin when Xander whimpered in scared anticipation of what Spike was going to draw out of the bag.

The contents actually turned out to be a Big Mac, chips and a coke. He unwrapped the burger and tore off a small piece before waving it in front of Xander, just out of reach.

Only when he had seen the food had Xander realised just how hungry he was and now he could smell it, so close, yet as long as Spike had it it might as well be fifty miles away. He waited for Spike to announce the catch to this meal.

"Didn't think I'd let you starve to death did you? Then what would I have to do for fun? Bugger all is what. Now do you want this?" He waved the piece of burger in front of Xander to add emphasis to his question and smirked when Xander gave a nod and then winced at the pain it caused him. "Well, then what do you say?"

Bastard. He was going to make him ask for it, Spike must know just how desperate he was for a meal and at this stage he was willing to do practically anything, but he had to be polite? He had to ask Spike nicley? No fucking way.

"Please" It took Xander a moment to realise that his mouth was hungry and apparantly didn't give a fuck what his head was telling him to do, or not to, in this case.

Spike gently squeezed the burger and let some of the sauce run down his fingers before placing the small piece of burger on Xander's lips. He could see the internal war going on behind Xander's eyes at the thought of being hand fed by a vampire, but soon enough the lips parted and he took in the burger, chewing slowly.

"Missed a bit pet"

Xander gave Spike a look of confusion before seeing the sauce that was running down Spike's fingers, and as much as he would like to tell Spike to piss off, he couldn't risk not having the rest of the food. Slowly he poked his tongue out and began licking all remains of sauce off the vampire's figners, much to Spike's delight.

"There there, aren't we a good boy?" Spike gently stroked back Xander's hair in a mock comforting motion before feeding him the rest of the burger, chips and some of the drink to him in a similar fashion.

He sat by the bed watching as his boy drifted off into an uneasy sleep and stood up and walked out the room, locking the door behind him.

It had been a long time since Spike had had a pet and he may be a bit out of practice, but he was sure that Xander would make the perfect slave for him, and if not? Well there were plenty of other pathetic humans on the planet he could choose from, but something told him Xander might just survive.

Well at least until Spike got bored.


End file.
